


A Morning After

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot of Rick and June shortly after the end of the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is up on my Fanfiction account too, as usual. And this may contain slight spoilers for those who have not seen the movie yet, just to warn ya.

June woke up slowly, snuggled up so closely to Rick's body, that she never wanted to leave.

Smiling, she looked up at Rick, who was still asleep, and gave him a soft kiss; slipping out from his arms, and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sighing as the warm water cascaded down her body, she felt a rush of relief knowing the Enchantress was gone, but at the same time, her body was really sore because as soon as she and Rick got back to their hotel room; they ended up having sex half the night. Not that she minded.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she felt Rick wrap his arms around her waist, and his lips kiss her neck again.

"Rick, not now," she said, turning around to rinse out the shampoo that was in her hair. "I'm sore."

"Aw," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close; her arms resting on his biceps, as he kissed her forehead. "That never stopped you before."

"I'm also exhausted from having the Enchantress ripped from me," she said, quickly running conditioner through her hair, and rinsing it away, as he reached around her and turned the shower off. "I just want to lay in bed, and sleep."

"Okay, we can do that too," he said, letting her go, as she stepped out of the shower and dried off; grabbing one of his T-shirts that was laying on the floor, as she walked back to the bed.

Feeling Rick get into the bed beside her, she waited for him to lay down, and wrap her in his arms again; but instead, she felt his fingers on her back, gently working out the knots in her muscles caused by the anxiety and stress the Enchantress gave her, biting her lip to stifle a moan because it felt so good.

"Wow, you're shoulders are really tense," he said, moving down her back as she bit back another moan.

"You really have no idea how good this feels," she said, as he massaged her neck, not even bothering to hold back the moan this time.

"Apparently good enough to make you moan like that," he joked, kissing her hair, and laying down beside her; much to her dismay.

Missing his touch already, June rolled over, and snuggled up close to him; feeling his arm wrap around her waist, his index finger drawing small figure eights into her back, as she laid her head on his shoulder; holding back a yawn as he kissed her head.

"Go back to sleep, June," he whispered softly, rubbing her back gently, and pushing a piece of her hair off her face.

Feeling June relax against his body, he hugged her close, and smelled her hair when he kissed her head again.

"Rick," she mumbled, falling asleep quickly.

"Yeah?" he asked, still rubbing her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, hugging her closer, and pulling the blanket up over them.

Feeling June's breathing slow, and deepen, he reached over, and grabbed the remote; turning on the TV, as his hand went to her hair, and his fingers ran through the still wet strands.

Kissing her head again, he said: "I love you so much, don't ever leave me again."


End file.
